I Will Save You
by briel's Angel
Summary: When Kathryn is taken Chakotay will do whatever it takes to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

He turned and lean against the wall as memories of Kathryn kept assaulting his senses.

Fear, despair and anger had been his constant companions since Kathryn had been taken. Fear that she was dead, despair at not being able to find her and anger at the people who had taken her. Chakotay and Kathryn had been aware of the threats and had taken extensive measures to insure her safety. And in one ridiculous, outrageous tactical assault they had managed to take her from right under their noses.

He should have known a past like his was not an easy one to erase. He should not have taken any chances with her safety. He had known the dangers of once again being in the Alpha Quadrant; he was no longer able to hide what and who he had been. And yet he had put her in danger by trying to forget the Maquis Captain. The tactical genius that had been Starfleet's target for many years.

His past with the Maquis had been the reason, after he and Kathryn had gotten together, that he had asked her to keep it a secret. To keep her safe, and untouched by the repulsive, unethical actions and alliances that he had been forced to make in his fight against the Federation. To keep her safe from the people he had been forced to make alliances with in order to protect the victims of the Federation's arrogance. The "enemy of my enemy is my friend" had provided comfort in those moments but now they only made him sick. He pressed his fists to his head trying to keep the guilt and fear that ran continuously, as if on a loop, under control. When he had been thrown 70 light years away from everything he knew, he had seen it as a chance to leave his past behind and try to be the man he would have been had his family not been killed by the Cardassians.

He never imagined that when he met up with Kathryn Janeway on the other side of the Delta Quadrant he would find his salvation in the strong, stubborn, beautiful, gentle, loving generous Captain of the Starship Voyager.

He had wanted to hate her when he met her. Destroy her and her ship along with the Starfleet rules and ideals she held on to, as if they were a child she was protecting, in her strong capable arms. She had fought all of them; her crew, his crew, even Tuvok, when they had wanted to take the easy way out and throw away the rule book to find an easier, faster way to get home. As he fought her, and her damn rules, he never lied to himself that he wasn't completed enthralled with the beautiful, feisty Captain from the moment he met her. She had slammed into his heart, with the force of a torpedo, like everything else she did. He knew in his heart, even as his head fought him, that he would do as she commanded the moment he had beamed aboard her ship.

In Kathryn Janeway he met a beautiful, devastated soul that empathized with the deep pain of losing the ones you loved. While it was true that she had not lost all her tribe and family in a devastating attack by the Cardassians, she had suffered her own kind of loss. She had lost her father and fiancée in a shuttle accident and the guilt of not being able to save either one of them had made her spiral into a deep depression. She had suffered as he had, the only difference was that he had used anger to get past his loss and she had hung on to her guilt to live with hers.

Chakotay, in dealing with his loss, had joined the Maquis. His anger had led him into dangerous situations and into alliances with questionable, dangerous, ruthless people. Kathryn had dove into her career and had been on the fast track to the admiralty when she had been taken by the caretaker. He had made the decision to never give up the present in fear of the future loss and pain that he might suffer. She had allowed her present to be ruled by the fear of losing the people she cared for and loved.

She had caused them both to suffer by not allowing them to acknowledge and experience the love that had blossomed between them. She had never given him a reason to believe that their relationship would progress into something more while out in the Delta Quadrant. He had been willing to give up the intimate aspect of their relationship as long as they shared everything else. Her friendship was like salve to his broken heart. He had depended on their friendship to get through the worst the Delta Quadrant had given them.

When without warning or reason, after the Ransom incident, she had pulled her friendship away it had sent him into a deep, dark depression. Lost and in despair he had turned to the only person on the ship who was so unaware of her own surroundings that she had been willing to enter into a relationship with a man that was so obviously in love with someone else.

As much as he regretted his involvement with Seven, the memory still making him feel chagrined, he was happy that the her fear of losing him to another in life had made the fear of losing him to death tamp her fears down and take a chance on them, on their love. He had been surprised when she had shown up outside of his quarters a few days before they would finally be allowed to start their forced time off. His closed his eyes letting his mind wondered to the night she had finally come to him.

_"Just a minute" he called out as the person, on the other side of his quarters, once again impatiently rang his chime. When he his door slid open he was surprised by who stood there. Kathryn Janeway, looking more enchanting then ever, in a blue silk nightgown. Chakotay was mesmerized by the sight of her was unable to move as he took her in. Her nervous glanced to the side had him instantly on guard. She was standing rigidly and looked more nervous than Chakotay had ever seen her. "Kathryn" he said her name softly to get her attention and was amazed at how she calmed immediately._

_He knew immediately why she was standing there and he felt a wave of love overcome him at knowing that they were finally going to be together. He open his arms and showing none of the hesitation she had displayed earlier she walked into his waiting arms and nuzzled into his chest. Chakotay noticed she was barefoot, making her shorter then usual, but somehow fitting perfectly against his body. He immediately bent down and placed a sweet kiss on the crown of her head tightening his hold on her. She smelled of lavender and lilacs and something that was uniquely Kathryn making him feel heady and warm. _

_"Hi" he said softly as he pulled away to look her in the eyes. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on and he knew, without her saying the words, that she was giving herself to him forever. _

_"Hi" she gave him a watery smile unable to keep her emotions at bay. She ran her small hands up his chest finally bringing them up to wrap around his neck. Unable to contain himself any longer he bent down and lifted her off the ground so that she was eye level with him. _

_"I've been waiting for you" he watched in fascination as she swallowed hard recognizing the possessive tone his voice had taken. "You are everything I have ever wanted and more." he whispered a hair's breath away from her lips. He didn't want to scare her but he was also unwilling to continue without her knowing exactly how much she meant to him. He knew that she had been afraid of letting herself become consumed by the love between them while still in the Delta Quadrant. Now that she was no longer in charge of the safety of over 150 people she could give into the intense feelings she felt for him and not feel guilty for not being 100% committed to their mission of getting home. She was ready to give him all that she had kept hidden from him in the last seven years. And he was ready to love her with all of his being. _

_"Chakotay" she gasped as he leaned down and started kissing his way down her jaw. His arms tighten around her bringing her as close to him as possible. The need to be one with her overwhelmed him and he had to braced them up against the wall to keep his legs from buckling. He put up a hand up to keep himself from pressing her into the wall as he continue to place butterfly kisses on her cheeks, eyes, forehead and jaw line. He knew that it had been a long time since she had allowed herself to open herself up to the emotions she was feeling and he wanted to take his time and be gentle with her. They also needed to talk about what each one expected from this relationship. He expected forever and he wanted her to want the same. He looked in to her eyes, dark with desire, and had given into the urge to kiss her for the first time. _

_She responded to his kiss shyly and unsure at first her hands nervously bunching in his shirt. He'd pulled away and set her gently of her feet. "Kathryn" he said gently, unwilling to push her into something she was not ready for. The promise of her, here, with him was enough and he could wait for an eternity for her. She stood in front of him unable to look him in the eyes. _

_"Hey" he put a finger under her chin gently making her look at him "we don't have to do anything your not ready for. We don't have to do anything but talk." he kissed her temple "I will wait forever and even if this is all we ever share, it is more than enough" he kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. _

_"I'm scared" she blurted as she wrapped her arms around her. _

_He looked down and gently, so as not to scare or embarrass her, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Of what" he asked, at a lost as to what was running through that amazing mind of hers._

_"We have waited seven years and I'm scared that you will be disappointed." she tensed in his arms._

_He gently ran his hand down her back hoping to sooth her fears. Needing to put her fears at ease and to let her know that she didn't have to do or be anyone but herself. He pulled away taking her small hands between his larger ones. He turned and pulled her toward the couch where they could sit. "I want you to know" he lifted her soft hands to his lips and turned them over to plant a several gentle kisses on her palms. "I have had many fantasy of you" he smiled as she gasped when he moved his lips up to her wrist. "how could I not" she closed her eyes and he closed the distance between them by lifting her onto his lap. "When you would walk back and forth across the bridge or lean over Tom's chair giving me and anyone standing behind you a view of one of the most lovely behinds I have ever had the privilege of ogling" she looked up sharply a blush creeping up to her cheeks. He scooted back onto the couch as she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you have any idea how many cold baths I've had to take." she laughed at the wounded look he gave her. "Any time you decided to comfort me or support me by putting your hands on my chest" he rubbed his thumb back and forth as her pulse point started beating wildly "And these beautiful blue eyes" he bent down and kissed each of her closed eyes. "I know your scared" he kissed his way down her jaw finally replacing his thumb, which had been caressing her pulse point, with his lips. "We are crossing a line that we thought was closed to us forever" he felt her breath hitch "Its finally our time" he felt her hands squeeze his as she tensed at the words. "Don't ever be afraid to disappoint me, because nothing you do could ever cause me not to love you forever" he moved his lips to within centimeters of her lips so that they were now breathing the same air. "Nothing" he wanted it to be her decision and so he hovered until she was ready to initiate the kiss herself._

_When she finally closed the distance between them he took his time introducing her to the feel of his body, hands and lips. His hands caressed the soft contours of her body. The heat of their bodies melting into each other. He gently laid her down of the couch his weight pushing her further into the cushions of the couch. His lips barely grazed her lips as he licked and nipped gently letting her get used to him. Not until he felt her moan deep in her throat did he deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping around the inside of her mouth. _

_Kathryn whimpered as a flood of emotions began coursing through her. She grasped at him, needing to feel the full length of him against her. Kathryn shuddered and moaned, suckling at his lips greedily. She tangled her hand in his hair tugging at him. One taste of him and she became greedy, wanting to consume him. They finally came apart both gasping for air. She could feel his warm breath on her face, their faces so close they were breathing the same air._

_Kathryn looked up at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned as her small hands clumsily moved over his chest. They were savoring the moment; they had longed for it – they deserved to take their time. Needing to feel her soft, warm skin Chakotay pulled her up so he could pull her nightgown off. He was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, he wondered if her would ever get use to this beautiful women choosing to be with him. Once her nightgown and his shirt were off he kissed her again. As skin touched skin they both sighed in complete and utter bliss. _

_At some point, between the kissing and love making, exhaustion overtook Kathryn and she had nodded off. Chakotay had laid on his back with Kathryn half laying on him; her warm soft body curled around him. She had snuggled closer into his chest seeking his warmth as Chakotay softly caressed her back not wanting to wake her but needing to still touch her._

He remembered how beautiful she had looked; her hair mussed and her thoroughly kissed lips burned into his memory. His wary soul had felt energized by the love enveloping them in the silence of his quarters. He knew he should have warned her before he made love to her but he had allowed his selfishness to dictate his actions. And now she was in danger of losing her life because she had taken a risk and loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen took in the sight of Voyager's damaged haul where the kidnappers had taken Kathryn through. There was a gaping burnt hole where the ship had blasted through to get to her. It had been a brazen attack on a federation ship in federation territory. The kidnapping of one their own, during a celebration being broadcast to the Federation, had sent shock ways through the Federation. Owen slapped his palm of the console "Dammit" he hissed it could not be this easy to get to one of the own right under their noses he thought angrily.

Voyager had been a hot topic since they had discover that the crew was lost in the Delta Quadrant and since they had blasted back into the Alpha Quadrant the media had gone into a feeding frenzy. The crew of Voyager, especially their Captain, had become the talk of the town. Everyone was fascinated by the tales of the intrepid crew fighting for their lives in the Delta Quadrant. The taking of Kathryn, so close to earth, was a blow to the already delicate morale of the members of the Federation who had desperately needed to celebrate some good news since the Dominion War.

Owen knew that the Federation would do everything in their power to get Katie back but he was not naive, and as a lifelong member of the Federation aristocracy, Owen knew politics were important in a situation such as this. They would play an important part in how this incident was handle. He wasn't naive enough to think that the Federation's only concerned was getting Katie back. He knew she was considered a liability because of her knowledge of the Delta Quadrant and all the technology she had acquired in her seven years out there. He knew that the order that would be given would be to get her out swiftly, using deadly force if necessary her safety secondary.

Starfleet would go after her but they wouldn't care if she came out of the situation alive or dead as long as she didn't give up their secrets. They would send a strike team without considering how Kathryn would be put in danger. He knew that Starfleet tended to consider the whole instead of the one. He had seen it many times himself as he had made his way up the ranks of Starfleet. He had even given a few of those orders himself, and if he were honest with himself he would not hesitate to do it now but for the fact that it was Katie.

Owen had known Katie since she was a child. Her father, Edward Janeway, his best friend had always been so proud of his little girl. She had followed his footsteps into Starfleet soaking up everything he taught her like a sponge. He had always been amazed by her tenacity and attention span. When Katie had join the academy Owen had taken a special interest in her career and had been please when she had asked him to be her advisor. He had pushed her to her limits and she had never crumbled as others had done before her. Owen had grown to love Katie as his own and his own children would say even more than his own. She had been there when he had been taken by the Cardassian and listened as he screamed in pain as they tortured him. His respect for her had grown there in that hell hold as she had tried to comfort him even as she feared she was next. Luckily they had been rescued before they had started torturing her.

He had been by Gretchen's side as she grieved for her dead daughter only to be elated four years later when they had discovered she was alive. And now in front her mother, crew and the Federation she had been taken once again. The devastation on Gretchen's face had broken him. The women had suffered so much already between the death of her husband, daughter and now said daughter had been kidnapped again and no one knew exactly where or why she had been taken. He knew he had no choice but to do whatever possible to exact the safe return of Katie.

He remembered how even in the mist of the chaos and rubble of the aftermath of the attack he had admired how easily her crew had internalize their fear and anger and immediately started putting Voyager together, analyzing the clues and tracking the kidnappers trail. Being out in the Delta Quadrant had prepared them to always be ready for an attack. Being under the command of Kathryn Janeway had made them one of the best.

He looked around at the now nearly empty shuttle bay and made his way over to the control console and entered his access code. He knew that after this there would be no turning back , what he was about to do would get him court-martialed, but he couldn't let Katie die because of Starfleet's arrogance and refusal to accept responsibility for the consequences of the treaty they had made with the Cardassians.

The was enough blame to go around and he knew that Chakotay, like him, was going to have to live with the guilt but he could do something now. When the attack had first happened Owen had immediately looked for Chakotay, the man Katie had chosen as her first officer.

Owen had been shocked by the man's transformation which had happened before his eyes. He went from being Katie's number one to the Maquis Captain that Starfleet had sent her to capture. The anger that Owen saw blaze from his eyes as he stalked the room giving orders to his crew, in the absence of their Captain, made him know that what he was about to do was the only thing that would get Katie back to them safely.

_"Commander a word" he chased after Chakotay as the man continued to move from one station to another before he made to move to the bridge._

_"Not now Admiral" he said through gritted teeth.._

_"Yes, now Commander" Owen grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the corridor needing privacy as what he was about to do was commit treason._

_Chakotay jerked his arm away from Owen and turned to face him making the older man take a step back. ._

_"Commander, you need to listen to me." Chakotay started to walk away "I know the name of the man who has been making the threats" he shouted as Chakotay stopped and turned back to him "I am so sorry. We thought we could locate him on our own but now we are out of time. Katie is out of time." _

_Owen didn't expect the arm on his neck pushing him back against the wall "Tell me now." he growled. Owen gripped at his arm trying to push the big man away. His vision started going dark as his ability to breath was obstructed. All of a sudden, as Owen could feel himself loose consciousness, four arms were suddenly grabbing at Chakotay prying him away. "Let him go" Owen ordered the security guards that had come to his rescue as he rubbed at his sore neck.. _

_"Admiral" the lead security guard questioned unsure they should let Chakotay go as he was positively exuding anger "Maybe" _

_"Now" he yelled. He understood that they were just doing their job and that since they had already failed to protect Katie they didn't want to lose another high standing member of Starfleet. But he didn't need to be coddled or protected. After a few beats the security guards turned and reluctantly left them._

_"Listen to me Chakotay" he paused until finally the dark man looked at him. "You need to find Katie before Starfleet does." Chakotay's gaze turned murderous but said nothing. "Starfleet has many things that are good about it but it has suffered heavily since the Dominion war and the needs of the many outweigh the loss of one" he paused to gather the courage for what he was about to do. "I need four hours to get everything together. I need you to get a group that you trust so that you can leave immediately. I will get you the Blackbird, it is a new shuttle that can go at warp 8. The shuttle fits 6, you have room for five people. After you leave do not contact me. I will be charged with treason and my movements will be watched." The younger man nodded, his gaze softening at what Owen was willing to do for Kathryn. Nothing more was said as they nodded to each other. They separated, moving in separate directions as each set out to put their plans into motion. _

"Computer access code Owen/pi 0089" the screen immediately lit up and he started entered the codes he needed.

"Admiral Owen Paris" the computer spoke to him "please enter the code to release the locks on the Blackbird" he typed the sequence quickly.

"Computer disengage tracking and cloak the Blackbird."

"A level 10 security is needed" came back the cold reply.

"Alpha-numeric-dead-23768" he said the code he never imagined using.

"Blackbird's imminent arrival in 10 minutes"

"Owen to Chakotay" he took a deep breath

"Chakotay here" came the instant reply

"10 minutes Commander. This will be our last contact until you get back. Good luck and bring our Katie back"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been ten hours since Kathryn had been taken; seven since Chakotay had called in his team; four hours since Owen had given him a 50% chance of getting to Kathryn before they killed her; and 10 minutes since Owen had called to tell him that the Blackbird was on its way. He tapped his combadge "Rangers, prepare for transport in 10" His team would go in with him and extract her even if it meant going into the bowels of hell they would get her back alive. He would not and could not let himself believe in the alternative.

His team, one of many elite extraction teams in the Maquis, was compromised of five men including himself. His team had been extremely successful in the extraction of many prisoners being held by the Cardassians. His team had been one of the most successful and one of the deadliest. The men he had called in to help him had served with him for many years before the caretaker had taken him.

Each man had his own reasons for not trusting Starfleet and each one of them had an all consuming hatred for the Cardassians. They had been the best of the best and had been willing to do things that none of them were proud of but someone had to do. Only the top brass of the Federation, Cardassians and Maquis had know of their existence but no one had been able to verify who the members of the teams were.

Brothers in arms and brothers in war. They had done whatever was necessary to protect and save the people who had been taken by the Cardassians. Chakotay had been a master at retrieval of prisoners. He would be the first to go into the most dangerous parts of Cardasia and scout the location to find the safest way o get the prisoners out. He had been able to go in undetected and kill with no remorse. He looked down at his hands as he remembered the blood that would cover his hands and body as he carried a multitude of bruised and bloody bodies out of caves and underground bunkers they were held in. Getting them into the open so that they could be transported out.

Chakotay had heard the stories of the men he fought with side by side. Not from them, never had any of them ever unburden themselves with each other. Chakotay thought now it had been because they knew that if they talked about what had happened to them the anger that had consumed would slowly start to leave them and they would lose the edge that the anger gave them while out in the field. But Chakotay ever the tactician had kept his ears open needing to know who the men he was fighting with were. And so he had pieced together little bits of information he had gotten here and there and had learned of the tragedies each man who stood strong, brave and deadly with him at the front lines of their war with Starfleet and the Cardassians.

Baylut, his four year old daughter tied and beaten, his wife raped and murdered as he was forced to watch before they beat him unconscious leaving him for dead. The house had been set on fire before they left. The screams of terror coming from his daughter had brought out of his haze and he began to work at getting free. Baylut had been force to tear his thumb off in order to get the handcuffs off so that he could get to his little girl and get them out. His daughter as far as Chakotay knew was now a young women married and with a child of her own.

Lang, his parents an older sweet couple had been unable to have children after they had married. When they had found him as a little boy begging for scraps on the streets they had taken him in and given him all the love they had as if he were their own child. Lang had been working in the fields when he had seen the hut where his parents lived blazing. He had ran to them trying to help only to be thrown back by a strong fireball when a grenade exploded. When he had finally come to weeks later in agonizing pain he discovered that he had third degree burns all over his body and his parents had both died.

Scott, had been so in love with his sweetheart. Their parents had been friends since they were kids and Savannah and he had played together all the time when they were little. As they grew into teenagers their puppy love had grown into love and he had asked her to marry him as soon as they had graduated. It had been their wedding day, Scott had been at the church waiting for her with all their families and guests when they had heard the sirens. The torpedoes could be felt as they hit each and every one of their targets. Even worst they had felt the ground rumble as the Cardassians ships landed. They all knew the horror stories and he had been terrified of what they would do to Savannah. He ran hard and had been forced to dodge and weave trying to avoid the Cardassians soldiers. He had reached Savannah's house just as she was stumbling out. Her beautiful wedding gown in tatters evidence of what those animals had done to her in her broken gaze. He had seen the lifeless bodies of her family lying where they had been butchered. He had carried her to their hiding place and had done his best to care for her injuries. Finally, after help arrived she had gotten medical attention. Scott had stayed by her side trying to convince her he loved her no matter what had happened. Weeks of telling her he still loved her she had finally started to believe him and began to smile again. Two weeks later Scott had walked in and found her on the floor. The knife she had used to cut her wrist lying next to her. He had found out that night after reading her diary that she was pregnant and she couldn't handle the reminder of what those animals had done to her.

Finally there had been Ayala, who like him had left Dorvan for the academy and had been disillusioned when he had heard that the Federation had made a deal with Cardassians. He had immediately resigned his commission and had taken cargo ship to his Dorvan. Before he could make it back the Captain had made a ship wide announcement. Dorvan had been destroyed in an unprovoked attack all lives had been lost. The Federation was sending ships to look for survivors but it didn't look promising. Ayala had left the ship as soon as it landed and looked for the first terrorist cell to join.

He was brought out of his memories when he heard his comm beep with an incoming message. He quickly ran over to the comm and initiated it. Rage rolled over him in waves as he heard a voice from his past that ought to have been dead.

_"Hello Chakotay," the man on screen attempted what was meant to be a friendly smile but looked more like a baring of teeth. "We gave you a chance to do the right thing." he paused and looked as he regretted what he was about to do "And what did you do instead you put an innocent women in the middle of a war between you and me. How easy it was for you to go back to being the Starfleet lap dg. Just because you made peace does not mean the war is over Chakotay._

"Where is Kathryn!"

_"Before we get to that, I am sure you want to know what you have to do to get her back" He started pacing as if in gaving it some deep thought as to what he was about to ask for._

"Marin, I will kill you!" Chakotay shouted enraged at the man's cavalier attitude "If you hurt her so help me God"

_Marin turned and shouted all semblance of calm gone "I will not be the one that cause her to be hurt Chakotay it will be you. You know what we want Chakotay."_

Chakotay paled at the implications of what he would have do to get Kathryn back safely.

_" Yes Chakotay, we want the war heads in Storage container 24. You and your team will go in and get them." _

Chakotay saw the burly man suddenly reach out of screen for something and was not prepare for what he saw. It was Kathryn her beautiful hair falling in damp wisps around her face which was marred with cuts and bruises, her uniform was torn and her wrist likely broken. He took in everything about her appearance trying to see any hidden wounds that could kill her. When he finished scanning and once again met her eyes he saw that she was concerned and very angry. Marin had not broken her yet. He had always admired her fearlessness but against Marin he would just take it as a challenge.

_"You have 24 hours Chakotay otherwise we will kill her and trust us you don't want to make us wait for your answer. Your Maquis whore is quite beautiful" he reached and caressed her face tightening his hold on her jaw when she tried to jerk away "I'm not sure I can keep my men from having fun with her if you don't get me what I need"_

"Keep your men off of her." He said through gritted teeth "I will get you what you need." in less than a second and before Chakotay knew what was happening all hell broke loose. Kathryn had stepped forward and told him not to do it and Marin had slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. For terrify moments the two of them disappeared from the screen "Marin" he shouted "Dammit leave her alone, I'll do it" Marvin stood again so that Chakotay could see him.

"_You have 24 hours but I would be fast about it Chakotay" he looked down where Kathryn was laying unconscious. "Your little Dove is quite the wildcat and I can't promise not to have to teach her a lesson from now until you get me what I need" _

"I will find you and kill all of you if you touch her" he said in a deadly voice that made the man working the controls behind Marin look up.

_"Make sure this connection is secure. I will send the link to where you can contact me when you have my container and are ready to make the exchange" he looked up and smiled at Chakotay "Until then old friend" the screen went dark before Chakotay could say anymore._

Chakotay felt the veil anger overtaking him. For the last few years he had been able to keep his anger at bay and under control with Kathryn by his side he had felt a peace he had never known before. The anger had always been there, simmering under his calm exterior, glowing red hot each and every time Kathryn had been taken from the ship or targeted by one of their many enemies in the Delta Quadrant. But no one had ever been stupid enough to taunt him by threatening to hurt Kathryn and or send him images of her in pain with the threat of more to come. He looked at their bed where he had held her in his arms this mornings. He felt as his anger begin to take over and this time he let it consume him. He put aside all thoughts except how to find Marin where he would make each and every person who had a part in taking Kathryn suffer unimaginable pain.

His combadge chirped _"Chakotay we found the trail we are three hours away. Prepare for transport" _

He grabbed his duffel and tapped his combadge." Marin's got her" he managed to tell his crew before he was engulfed by the Blackbird's transporter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn tried to get up off the damp floor where she had been unceremoniously thrown only moments earlier after Marin's conversation with Chakotay. Her mind was foggy from the drugs that she had been injected with and she was having a hard time waking up. She had been in and out of consciousness and now that she was coming to she tried to piece together what had happened since she had awaken in this tiny dark cell. She tried lifting her head to get some respite from the cold but her energy was immediately drained and she once again fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marin could hear the cheering the background as his men celebrated their victory. He had to admit it was quite the coup. He had waited seven years to implement his plan and when he had heard that Voyager was actually in the Delta Quadrant and not destroyed and no other than Chaktoay was its first officer he had started planning for this moment. He had seen all the videos that Starfleet had put out both as a show of Starfleet expansion and goodwill.

Marin was, like Chakotay, a master tactician and he used the video of the crew as a means of looking for weaknesses. He had noticed right away that Chakotay had given his allegiance to Starfleet, no he thought to himself not to Starfleet, more so he had given his allegiance to Captain Kathryn Janeway and Voyager. The images of the crew of Voyager had been circulated around the Federation after it had been discover that the ship had survived. Marin had used every contact he had within Starfleet to get the raw data they had as opposed to the manufactured images they circulated to the media. And gotten a better view of how the Voyager crew interacted.

He smiled a self-satisfied smile to himself. Many others would have missed the tell tale clues that the Captain and her first officer were unconsciously putting out there but Marin hadn't missed a thing. He never did. The way she turned to Chakotay, the way his eyes always followed her across the room, the way she looked to him to get his silent reaffirmation. Yes they were connected he just didn't know how connected.

He turned towards where Fiona was standing looking beautiful and so confident. She had been the catalyst to all of this. When Voyager had landed the crew was allowed visitors and Fiona had been able to pass the strict restrictions in place and as one of the family members of the long lost crew she was allowed access to the intrepid ship. Her brother was Fenten, a low ranking Maquis member who had just joined a month prior to Voyager's disappearance so she would not have been on any watch list back then and he had made sure that she wasn't on them now.

She saw him looking at him and lifted her glass of scotch in salute. She had been essential to his plan. His plan had been to take Chakotay and convince him that the fight was not over that there was still much work to do. Fiona had convinced him otherwise, she had convinced him that there was no turning Chakotay to their side. She had told him he would need an incentive to get Chakotay to do his bidding and that is when plan take Kathryn Janeway had come into fruition. Kathryn Janeway become the target.

Fiona had been an expert in blending into the background allowing her to put the explosives in to take out the force field down so that they could blast a hole through the ship and transport the Captain out. She had also put sleeping gas in the vents that would go off the minute the attack happened knocking everyone out allowing them to get away without immediate pursuit.

And now here they were a Starfleet Captain in their cell, a Maquis Captain coming after them and all of Starfleet at the ready for an attack. And a terrorist oddly intrigued by his captive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the door to her cell opening and heavy footsteps walking towards her. Immediately she tensed expecting to be kicked or punched again. When nothing happened curiosity finally got the best her and she looked up to see who her visitor was. She saw Marin standing over her with that ever present smirk plastered on his face. The sight of him made her want to slapped the smirk off his face instead she use her renewed energy to get off the floor.

"He won't do what you want him to do" she hissed as he felt his hands circle her arms to help her stand.

"You'll die if he doesn't" he smirked, amused by her continued resistance and belief in Chakotay.

"Do you think that matters to me. Chakotay knows I would rather die 100 deaths than endanger the lives of innocent people." She retorted struggling to get her arm out of his grip.

"Yes he might know that the fearless Captain Janeway would rather die. But ask yourself this Captain: will he be able to handle you, the women he loves, being hurt or worst killed because he wouldn't do as I asked. You see Captain" he called her by her title as a means of taunting her. "Chakotay and I have known each other for a very long time and he knows exactly what I am capable of."

"I been threaten by better" she spit back at him trying to hide how scared she was with a show of bravado.

"Oh I'm sure you have. You are a beautiful women Captain" he lifted his hand to caress her cheek "I'm sure many of the Neanderthals you've run into have wanted a taste of your tight little body" she gasped in surprise as he pulled her up against him. She began to struggle against him trying to put some space between their bodies. "How many Captain" his voice low and menacing.

"You do not scare me Marin so you can stop your pathetic threats" her voice turned cold at the implication of what he was threatening to do to her. Kathryn was a commanding officer in Starfleet and as such she had been given instruction on what to do if ever threaten with rape. She had always known it was a possibility , especially while she had been out in the Delta Quadrant. "Do what you will, quit threatening and just do it. I am really getting sick and tired of listening to you talk" she shot back at him not willing to give him any sense of what she was feeling. She knew to survive she would have to show no emotion.

Marin watched fascinated as she raised her chin at him in defiance at his implied threat and then in a blink of an eye all emotion left her face. He knew this was the Captain that had survived the Delta Quadrant. The fearless leader who had brought the Maquis to heal under her command had made her appearance. Marin knew he would get no reaction from her from now on so he pushed her away the fun he had been having with her no longer there. "You need to know I won't negotiate and I won't back down, I have waited for a very long time for this and our mutual friend knows what I am capable of." He shoved her roughly knocking her to the ground. "He won't want to leave you in our company any longer than necessary and I assure he will do whatever is necessary to get you back safe and unharmed."

"And I know Chakotay and he will not negotiate with the likes of you" she yelled at his back as he walked away.

Kathryn turned away and crawled towards the furthest corner of her cell. She looked around her sparse cell noting there was nothing in the cell that she could use as a weapon. As much as she had proclaimed to Marin that Chakotay would not negotiate her rescue by exchanging the warheads for her safe return. She knew Chakotay would do whatever was necessary to secure her rescue. She knew, where she was concern, he had an almost visceral reaction when she was in danger. Some of the most heated arguments they'd had aboard Voyager had been when she put herself in danger to protect the ship and her crew. And now that he had witness Marin's loss of control when he had struck her and how bruised and bloodied she must look Chakotay was probably thinking only about how to get her out not the repercussion of handing a madman a container full of warheads. Kathryn would just have be on the lookout for a way out of this before the 24 hours were up and Chakotay did something he would regret and she would be unable to forgive.

**Thank you all for the reviews I am sorry I haven't been able to answer them but I do appreciate the feedback. **


End file.
